I got You
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Conglomerado de historias de Teddy y Billy. Sin relación entre ellas. —Creí que tenías calor —dice Teddy, semidormido. —Mucho. — ¿Qué tanto? —Demasiado. —Pensé que no querías que durmiera a tu lado. —No malinterpretes mis palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**I got You**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Young Avengers_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Conglomerado de historias de Teddy y Billy. Sin relación entre ellas.

—Creí que tenías calor —dice Teddy, semidormido.

—Mucho.

— ¿Qué tanto?

— _Demasiado_.

—Pensé que no querías que durmiera a tu lado.

—No malinterpretes mis palabras.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Con poca ropa**

 **—Creí que tenías calor —dice Teddy, semidormido.**

* * *

El reloj sobre la mesita de noche marca las tres de la madrugada cuando Billy da la décima vuelta sobre la cama; hace un calor de los mil demonios, aún con la ventana abierta y el ventilador encendido junto a la cama. Le cuesta trabajo respirar y tener el brazo — ¡caliente, ardiendo!— de Teddy alrededor de su cintura no ayuda demasiado.

—Teddy —llama después de pensar demasiado la posibilidad de despertar a su pareja—, hey, Ted, ¿puedes… mover… tu brazo? —pregunta, intentando empujar. Teddy murmura algo en sueños y lo abraza con más fuerza—. ¡Teddy!

El aludido abre los ojos con mucho trabajo y se mueve para acostarse sobre la espalda. Levanta la mano para tallarse los ojos con los dedos mientras un ruido adormilado escapa de su boca.

— ¿Qué pasa, B?

— ¡Hace calor! —exclama el joven brujo, arrancando las mantas de encima de ambos para patearlas hacia el suelo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua de la cocina? —pregunta Teddy, desperezándose y sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama. La luz de la luna que entra por la ventana ilumina los rostros de ambos, así que no es necesario encender la lámpara sobre la mesita. De todas formas, eso sólo haría que aumentara el calor.

—No, no, sólo… ¿podrías —respira profundo antes de continuar— alejarte un poco? El calor corporal y eso…

Teddy parpadea, confundido. En realidad, no parece haber espabilado del todo.

—Claro —responde el chico, afable, antes de tomar su almohada, arrojarla a un rincón del colchón y dejarse caer boca abajo sobre ella.

Billy lo observa durante un momento. ¿No está molesto, o sí?

— ¿Ted?

— ¿Uhm?

Dormido.

Billy se encoge de hombros, se acuesta en el lado más fresco del colchón e intenta conciliar el sueño. La brisa fresca proveniente de la ventana le acaricia la cara y le ayuda a olvidarse del sudor caliente que le cubre la frente y las mejillas. Y, pasados otros veinte minutos, se da cuenta de que no _podrá_ dormir. Su cuerpo está demasiado perturbado por el calor como para poder descansar.

Teddy se mueve a su lado, ¿tal vez ahora no puede dormir por su culpa? Billy gira para encáralo y descubre a su novio acostado boca arriba, con una mano en el interior de su camisa, rascándose el estómago. Y se ve tan tierno, con el cabello empapado en sudor. Entonces, Teddy cambia de posición y levanta su playera hasta quitársela, con un par de tirones; la arroja al suelo y Billy siente que se va a morir de calor, pero en una circunstancia que ya no tiene qué ver con el clima.

Se arrastra por la cama hasta alcanzar a Teddy. Se reclina sobre su pecho y le besa el hombro, sus labios se sienten tibios y se empapan en sudor. La mano de Teddy se mueve por reflejo y descansa en su espalda, provocando un cosquilleo por su columna vertebral. Billy apoya los labios sobre la oreja de Teddy y susurra su nombre, luego otra vez hasta que su novio despierta.

—Creí que tenías calor —dice Teddy, semidormido.

—Mucho.

— ¿Qué tanto?

— _Demasiado_.

—Pensé que no querías que durmiera a tu lado.

—No malinterpretes mis palabras.

 _—_ _Billy._

 _—_ _Teddy._

Se besan, el uno en brazos del otro, hasta el amanecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **Noches de verano**

 **Billy no tenía idea de cómo habían terminado así las cosas...**

* * *

Billy no tenía idea de cómo habían terminado así las cosas, sólo sabía que un instante había estado hablando con Teddy sobre el ataque de robots que habían enfrentado esa tarde en Central Park y al otro estaba tenido de espaldas sobre la cama de su habitación, con las rodillas bien abiertas y un Teddy tibio y cariñoso sobre él, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro y cuello mientras salía de y entraba a su cuerpo, practicando la danza más antigua del mundo con un ritmo perfecto y ensayado con antelación.

Tal vez Teddy estaba nervioso porque ese día habían estado a punto de morir sepultados bajo un mar de robots asesinos y por eso se estaba portando así: como si Billy fuera alguna especie de salvavidas al que aferrarse mientras intentaba no ahogarse en aguas turbulentas.

Sí, Billy conocía ese miedo, ese dolor, esa angustia, así que lo dejó ser.

Enterró las uñas en el cuero cabelludo de su chico dorado, de su amor de labios pálidos y ojos azules, de _su_ Teddy, lo abrazó con los antebrazos y los codos, con las rodillas, los muslos y los tobillos, entregándose por completo, dejando que Teddy bebiera la cura para el pavor de sus labios, que respirara los vapores de su sudor para aliviar su sufrimiento.

Y Billy también bebió de ese elixir sanador que no le permitiría irse abajo, deprimirse y perderse como _aquella_ vez.

Alcanzaron un orgasmo de palabras — _no quiero perderte, quédate conmigo para siempre, te amo—_ y descansaron abrazándose con mucha fuerza.

Teddy enterró el rostro en el pecho de Billy, que le acarició el cabello con ternura y murmuró frases tranquilizadoras contra sus oídos. Teddy acunó su mejilla con una de sus grandes manos y levantó el rostro para observar sus ojos castaños.

Ventana abierta y brisa fresca.

Besos de menta.

Del radio se desprendía una canción…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Un chico con suerte**

 **—Billy.**

 **— ¿Uh?**

 **— ¿Puedo besarte?**

* * *

Música ligera flotaba fuera del estéreo a través de los diminutos agujeros de las bocinas.

Eran las tres de la mañana y el volumen estaba bajo porque, aun estando solos en el departamento de Teddy —su madre había tenido que salir de la ciudad por trabajo—, el adolescente tenía vecinos gruñones a los que no quería molestar.

Billy rió por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie para tomar su lata de cerveza del escritorio y beber un largo trago; después de cuatro latas, ya no sentía la lengua y estaba temblando, de pies a cabeza. No podía pensar de manera coherente.

Por algún motivo, a sus espaldas Teddy tenía la expresión más culpable del mundo.

— ¡No me digas que no estás ebrio! —hipó Billy, con las mejillas rojas. Teddy entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Pero si has bebido más que yo!

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—Otro de mis dones, aparte de la metamorfosis.

Billy parpadeó, confundido. No tenía idea de si le gustaba o no estar ebrio con un chico _que le gustaba_ y estaba sobrio. ¿Y si hacía algo estúpido? ¿Cómo estúpido? ¿O decía? ¿Decía? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Algo estúpido! ¡Ah! ¿Algo estúpido como…?

—Esa canción me gusta —informó Billy y, durante un instante, creyó que la información era digna de anotarse en bitácoras. Teddy debía tener bitácoras de todo lo que ocurría en su habitación, ¿o no?—. Baila conmigo —oh, volviendo a lo estúpido.

Las mejillas de Teddy se pusieron tan rojas como la lava de un volcán.

— ¡N-no! Billy, no _sé_ bailar —se excusó, intentando alejarse cuando Billy dio un paso al frente para tomar su mano.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí? Pero se supone que vine aquí para hacerte compañía mientras tu madre no está ¡Y! a divertirme. Contigo.

—Conmigo.

—Contigo.

—D-de acuerdo.

Billy sonrió. Rodeó la cintura de Teddy con los brazos y lo abrazó. Teddy hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron a mecerse al compás de la canción, lenta como un arrullo para enamorados. Billy comenzó a cantar. Y eso sólo hizo que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Teddy se hiciera peor.

Apoyó el mentón sobre la coronilla del chico borracho y respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones del aroma de su champú y su sudor. Olía _bien._ Olía a algo que Teddy podría adorar por el resto de su vida.

El corazón comenzó a latirle estúpidamente rápido.

—Billy.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Puedo besarte?

Silencio.

Billy asintió con la cabeza pasado un segundo.

Teddy presionó los labios sobre el cabello negro del hombre que tenía entre los brazos. Billy maulló, decepcionado.

—Cuando estés sobrio… —prometió Teddy.

Billy pareció conforme.

Teddy no pudo dejar de sonreír en toda la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Olvídate del mundo un momento**

 **[AU] Cuando Teddy le propone a Billy dar el siguiente paso en su relación, Billy acepta y se da cuenta de lo vivo que Teddy lo hace sentir. ADV: Depresión.**

* * *

Estaban sentados en la sala del departamento de Teddy, viendo televisión, cuando éste giró el rostro y observó la poblada mata de cabello negro de Billy, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y se mordía las uñas, nervioso, como siempre. Temblaba, pero Teddy dudaba que eso tuviera que ver con el clima helado porque había insistido en que Billy se cubriera con la manta que su madre había olvidado en el sillón.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin querer. Había olvidado lo susceptible que Billy era sobre ese tipo de preguntas, gracias a su estado anímico perpetuo.

El muchacho saltó para alejarse de él y regalarle una mirada perturbada.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —inquirió. Teddy pasó por alto el hecho de que no le respondió.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —mintió. Había preguntado porque Billy nunca le daba la impresión de _estar bien._

Billy se relajó y volvió a su postura inicial. Teddy suspiró. Cuando el programa que estaban viendo terminó, tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. De inmediato, Billy retiró la manta de sus hombros, se levantó para doblarla y dejarla en el sillón.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo.

Teddy hizo una mueca: sólo llevaba una hora ahí. Eso era lo que él consideraba una visita rápida. Estiró la mano para tomar la de Billy, que se sobresaltó de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué insistes en encláustrate en tu casa como si fueras un preso? —preguntó—. Podríamos ir a dar un paseo, ver una película, comer helado.

Billy se mordió el labio inferior.

—No se me antoja hacer ninguna de esas cosas, Teddy —respondió, intentando sonar casual.

A Billy nunca se le antojaba hacer nada. La gente tenía que forzarlo a realizar actividades. Teddy se odiaba cada vez que le proponía intentar cosas nuevas, porque imaginaba que Billy lo odiaba también.

Tiró del brazo de Billy para obligarlo a sentarse en su regazo. Lo besó en los labios y dejó que su mano recorriera su muslo, tocando, presionando, deseando hacer desaparecer la mezclilla de su pantalón con un solo pensamiento. Quería tocarlo.

Billy jadeó cuando Teddy cambió el ángulo del beso para acariciar con sus labios la extensión de piel de su cuello blanco, el trozo de hombro que se escapaba de los confines de su ropa.

— ¡Teddy! —gimoteó Billy, pero ya era demasiado tarde: el calor se había expandido por sus mejillas.

—O podríamos quedarnos aquí, _juntos_ —terminó Teddy con su propuesta de actividades por hacer _._

Billy observó con duda sus ojos azules. Tenía los labios fruncidos y las mejillas rojas; estaba temblando como una gelatina sacudida y sus rodillas habían perdido fuerza. Teddy volvió a besarle el cuello y lo oyó jadear.

— ¿Juntos?

— _Muy_ juntos. 

— ¿Qué tanto?

— _Mucho._

Billy sonrió: sus sonrisas eran como eclipses, no por su belleza, sino por el tiempo que tenía que pasar antes de que ocurriera uno.

— _Ok._

Su mano se hundió en el cabello dorado de Teddy.

* * *

Billy se sintió incómodo al principio, muy expuesto, y le costó trabajo deshacerse de su ropa, tirando de ella con los dedos como si estuviera quitándose capas de piel de encima y no mera tela.

Teddy esperó por él. Le dijo millones de veces _te amo_ y tomó su mano. Le dio prioridad a sus labios y observó sus ojos antes que su cuerpo. Billy sintió un repentino brote de seguridad en el pecho, la tristeza eterna aferrada a su espalda desvaneciéndose sólo un instante.

 _Sólo un instante._

Teddy cubrió su cuerpo, pálido y desnudo, con el propio, haciéndolo sentir protegido detrás de un muro irrompible de huesos y músculos. Billy cerró los ojos, creyendo que toda su sangre haría erupción de un momento a otro. Acarició la espalda de Teddy con manos temblorosas y separó las rodillas para él. Teddy lo besó en los labios y hundió el rostro en su cuello, temblando también. Dios, lo amaba tanto. Y detestaba la idea de que Billy no se amara también.

—Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, Billy Kaplan.

Billy sonrió. Eso era… se escuchaba… _se sintió_ … muy _bien_.

Entonces, se entregó por completo, con una sonrisa en los labios, sumergido por completo en su cuerpo, sin sentirse disperso. Teddy fue gentil como una brisa de verano acariciándole la cara y su rostro estuvo iluminado como el sol todo el tiempo.

Al final, Billy intentó decir algo lindo también. Pensó en cosas como "eres genial, Teddy" o "me haces sentir vivo, Teddy", pero su boca lo traicionó y lo que salió de ella fue:

—Te amo, Teddy.

Teddy contuvo el aliento, petrificado, con el corazón latiendo en su garganta. Esa fue la primera vez de muchas que Billy dijo aquello.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Blanca navidad**

 **El 26 de diciembre, Billy se da cuenta, horrorizado, de que su familia no festeja la Navidad.**

* * *

Teddy estaba despierto y acostado en el borde de la cama de Billy cuando este por fin despertó.

—Buenos días —dijo el muchacho de cabello negro con la voz ronca, rodando por el colchón hasta estar cerca del musculoso torso desnudo de su novio, que le regaló una mirada imposiblemente azul.

Billy no esperó su respuesta y se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla, optando por eso en vez de una puesta en escena basada en lo desagradable que resulta el aliento matinal. Deslizó la mano por los músculos marcados de Teddy y después se inclinó para repasar con sus labios su pectoral, pero se detuvo ante la mirada inexpresiva de Teddy.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Billy, alertado. De inmediato, la expresión de Teddy cambió a una más jovial.

—No, no. No es nada —y se inclinó para besar a Billy en la frente, per al chico se le habían ido las ganas. Se apartó de Teddy, que tampoco pareció molesto, y salió de la cama.

—Voy a buscar algo para desayunar —informó—. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

No le preocupaba demasiado el hecho de que Teddy no pareciera interesado en un arrumaco matutino: la muerte de su madre aún estaba demasiado fresca en las mentes de todos y para él debía ser increíblemente difícil sobreponerse.

Billy lo había visto luchar los últimos meses para salir adelante. Lo había visto sufrir y esforzarse por adaptarse a su nueva vida y a su nueva piel, porque de pronto tenía tres personalidades encima: la de Teddy Altman, la de un hibrido mitad skrull y la de un hibrido mitad kree. Y Billy, intentando ponerse en sus zapatos, imaginaba que eso era condenadamente difícil.

Encontró a su familia sentada a la mesa de la cocina y se encogió de hombros cuando su madre le regaló la mirada que significaba "no lograste convencerlo de bajar a desayunar con nosotros otra vez". Se sentó en su lugar habitual, junto a la puerta, y tomó una tostada del montón colocado en el centro de la mesa.

Danny y Andy, sus hermanos de siete y doce años respectivamente, estaban en frente de él, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un tema que sólo los niños de su edad debían entender.

—Johnny dijo que Santa Claus no viene a nuestra casa porque nos odia —dijo Danny, enfurruñado.

Andy le golpeó la cabeza con un palito de pan.

—Johnny se come los mocos, ¿qué va a saber él? —preguntó, molesto.

La tostada de Billy se rompió a la mitad y las tripas comenzaron a dolerle.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —le preguntó Rebecca cuando un gemido escapó de su boca.

—Nosotros somos judíos, ¿cierto? —preguntó, observando a su familia con desesperación.

Rebecca y Jeff intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y Andy y Danny compartieron una risita boba. Billy no estaba lo suficientemente perturbado, así que se permitió patearlos por debajo de la mesa. Nervioso, se puso de pie, tomó un puñado de tostadas, las envolvió en una servilleta y regresó a su habitación.

Teddy tenía el rostro hundido en la almohada cuando entró.

* * *

El primer invierno que pasaron juntos como novios, la madre de Teddy invitó a Billy a festejar la Navidad con ellos. Al principio, Billy rió, nervioso, y comenzó a fabricar pretexto tras pretexto en su cabeza, porque nunca había celebrado la Navidad, pero poco a poco cedió ante la presión de la sonrisa de Teddy y el calor de su mano sobre la suya.

Habló con su madre y ella lo invitó a experimentar cosas nuevas, al menos una vez en la vida. Así que el veinticuatro de diciembre, Billy salió de su casa por la tarde, envuelto en un suéter acolchado y una bufanda roja, y tomó el metro para encontrarse con Teddy en el sitio acordado. Colocó la mochila con regalos y un saco de dormir en su regazo y se mordió las uñas hasta llegar a su destino.

Teddy lo rodeó con sus brazos bajo una ligera tormenta de nieve y se ofreció a cargar su mochila. Billy se puso rojo y aceptó. Caminaron hasta el edificio de Teddy tomados de las manos.

—Pero… no voy a tener que hacer nada, ¿cierto? —preguntó en el elevador. Teddy sonrió—. Como cantar o bailar o recitar…

—De hecho, tendrás que cantar villancicos con nosotros, mi madre te compró un libro carísimo, por si no te los sabes, así que no podrás negarte. Y también esperábamos que hicieras la Danza de Papá Noel con nosotros —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Billy hizo una mueca, aterrado.

—Estás mintiendo, ¿no? Dime que estás mintiendo; me arrojaré por una ventana si no estás mintiendo —masculló, hablando a toda velocidad.

Teddy rió.

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy mintiendo, cascarrabias! Lo único que haremos será beber ponche de frutas, comer tarta, darnos regalos y ver películas de duendecillos del Polo Norte.

Billy inhaló, aliviado.

—De acuerdo, eso de comer tarta es uno de mis talentos naturales, puedo hacerlo.

Teddy se inclinó para besarle el cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula. Se sintió bien. Muy bien, de hecho, y Billy deseó que lo repitiera, pero el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Teddy tiró de su mano para llevarlo al pasillo y Billy se quedó con la piel ardiendo y los labios vacíos.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando Teddy lo dejó pasar a su departamento y Sarah lo recibió con un abrazo. Billy sonrió, maravillado por la manera en la que todo estaba decorado, con un árbol lleno de esferas de muchos colores en un rincón y escarcha de fantasía colgada del techo. La mesa del comedor estaba cubierta con un mantel estampado de campanas y llena de comida a rebosar en bandejas. Todo olía delicioso.

—Wow —murmuró, fascinado.

Teddy lo abrazó por la espalda, alejándolo del abrazo de su madre.

— ¿Crees que vale la pena cantar villancicos ahora? —preguntó y Billy rió.

Ese, sin duda, fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, desde la charla, hasta las películas sobre duendes, la cena, el intercambio de regalos y la pijamada en la habitación de Teddy, que no le permitió dormir en el suelo y lo metió a su cama, arropándolo con sus sábanas y sujetándolo contra su pecho.

—Gracias —le dijo, besándole el cuello de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Billy con un susurro _necesitado_.

—Por pasar la Navidad conmigo.

Billy suspiró y dio media vuelta en la cama para rodearlo con los brazos y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

Billy pateó el recuerdo lejos de su memoria cuando dejó las tostadas en la mesa y subió a la cama de nuevo, acercándose a Teddy para hundir la barbilla entre sus omóplatos y hacerlo gruñir.

—Te quiero —le dijo y de inmediato sintió un calambre en la lengua: esa era su verdad, la verdad de ambos. Estaban enamorados como locos el uno del otro, se besaban, tenían sexo y era fabuloso, eran la caja de los secretos del otro, pero muy pocas veces se decían con palabras lo mucho que se querían. A veces, Billy pensaba que sólo Wiccan podía demostrarle sus sentimientos a Hulkling con acciones, como protegerlo de ataques enemigos o acompañarlo durante los peores momentos de la batalla, porque Billy Kaplan tenía la boca sellada. Por la vergüenza natural de su edad y su vago estado mental.

Teddy suspiró.

—También yo —el corazón de Billy se contrajo al darse cuenta de que esa manera de decirlo no llenaba su necesidad de palabras, de confirmación, pero no dijo nada porque sentía que le había hecho algo horrible a Teddy, que en verdad estaba cabizbajo.

Billy se aclaró la garganta.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró.

Teddy rió contra la almohada y estiró su mano para tomar la de Billy.

—Si tú lo dices.

Billy suspiró. Sí, la tormenta seguía viento en popa y presentía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que amainara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **Acero y lenguaje**

 **Teddy compite contra Greg por el puesto de presidente estudiantil. ADV: crack.**

* * *

— ¿Por qué permites que ese mastodonte te trate así? —le preguntó Billy a Teddy en la fila de la cafetería de la escuela, después de que Greg Norris, rodeado por un escandaloso grupo de amigos, pasara corriendo junto a ambos, asegurándose de "tropezar" con Teddy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo trastabillar.  
Teddy se ruborizó y evitó por encima de todas las cosas cruzar la mirada con su novio, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Acomodó su camisa, arrugada por el impacto, y recogió su mochila, que había terminado en el suelo, luego, siguió caminando por la barra, permitiendo que una mujer nervuda y con cofia le sirviera los sagrados alimentos —pizza, obvio— del día en su bandeja.  
—Mis razones son muy sencillas, en realidad —respondió, tomando una lata de soda del frigorífico al final de la barra para lanzársela a Billy, que la atrapó al vuelo, y una más para él—: uno, por más fuerte y sucio que me golpee, no puede hacerme daño. Regeneración espontánea.  
Billy bufó.  
—Espero que el cerdo se dislocara un hombro al empujarte.  
—Y dos —siguió Teddy, como si Billy no lo hubiera interrumpido con su infinita bondad y calidad humana—, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y tocarle un sólo pelo equivale a romper el jarrón de porcelana china más caro y bonito de la abuela, así que mejor no.  
Billy puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Nadie tiene que enterarse de que el jarrón se rompió si lo ocultas con cuidado bajo la alfombra de la sala —comentó, entrando con agilidad en la metáfora—: quién sabe, siempre podría resbalarse mágicamente con una cáscara de banana delante de sus amigos y caer de culo o ponerse a cantar a voz en cuello en los vestidores el tema de Barney & Friends.  
Ocuparon una mesa junto a las ventanas y se echaron a reír.  
—Tentador.  
—Demasiado tentador.  
—Lamentablemente, no creo que haya poder sobre la tierra que haga cambiar a Greg de actitud —dijo, suspirando. Se suponía que todos esos sentimientos los había dejado en el pasado hace mucho tiempo, ¿no? ¿Por qué estaban latiéndole de nuevo en el pecho?  
Billy se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablarle al oído.  
—Pero yo soy el Demiurge.  
Teddy sonrió y le acarició el cabello. Dudaba que incluso su Oh, Todo Poderoso novio pudiera hacer algo con Greg, que caminaba por la faz de la tierra con una actitud de Dios que Billy jamás podría tener, ni siquiera siendo una entidad divina verdadera. Y eso sólo servía para explicar la clase de cretino que era Greg.

* * *

Durante el último periodo de clases, el salón de Teddy se sumergió en un apagado debate acerca de los candidatos que el grupo postularía para llenar las vacantes de cada año en el Consejo Estudiantil. Era un proceso tardado, tedioso y anual, por lo que Teddy prefirió hundirse en su mesabanco y dibujar en sus jeans.  
De todas formas, Greg era el presidente: todos sus amigos ocupaban un lugar en el Consejo, aunque fuera sólo para invadir espacio que no existía, porque, hasta donde Teddy sabía, sólo se necesitaba un maldito presidente, un vicepresidente, un secretario y un tesorero, sin embargo, Greg tenía todo un senado. Y siempre era reelegido como por arte de magia.  
Pura basura.  
Pintó la cabeza de un dragón en la rodilla desgastada y descolorida de sus pantalones y, cuando terminó con las escamas, se dio cuenta de lo callado que se había quedado el salón; levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba observando, incluida la profesora, que tenía el ceño fruncido.  
—Altman —dijo la mujer, irritada. Las mejillas de Teddy se colorearon de rosa—, ¿quieres dejar de lado tu interesantísima actividad para prestarle atención a tus compañeros? Acaban de postularte para el cargo de presidente estudiantil.  
Teddy se sintió como si acabaran de decirle que había ido a la escuela sin pantalones y con su ropa interior de Spiderman —esa que le encantaba a Billy—.  
—Yo… eh… ¿qué? —masculló, atragantándose con su propia saliva y eso fue lo que lo condenó.  
La maestra puso los ojos en blanco, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la pizarra, donde escribió su nombre con plumón.  
—Theodore Altman, candidato para el puesto de presidente escolar. Buena suerte —dijo la mujer y seguro no se dio cuenta de lo similar que sonó a Effie Trinket antes de enviar a Katniss a los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

Al día siguiente, horas después de que los candidatos a los diferentes puestos del Consejo fueran anunciados, Greg se aseguró de ensañarse con él en clase de deportes, lanzándole la pelota con brusquedad y siempre directo a la cara, aunque Teddy frenó todos sus ataques con inquietante facilidad —hubiera sido muy vergonzoso perder contra La Pelota Justiciera y no contra Kang, el Conquistador o una horda de skrulls enojados, muy enojados—.  
Billy, que estaba observando desde las gradas pues tenía esa hora libre, apretó las manos en puños y Teddy vio de reojo la manera en la que la magia le iluminó las pupilas sólo un segundo.  
Al ir a los vestidores, Greg tropezó con sus propias agujetas y se fue de bruces al piso. Teddy caminó por encima de sus piernas a toda velocidad mientras su clase reía a carcajadas, ignorando la parafernalia de insultos que salió de boca de Greg.

* * *

—No debiste hacer eso —suspiró Teddy, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol del patio del colegio, junto a Billy, que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
—Se lo merecía —respondió Billy, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Sí, pero no debiste hacerlo.  
Billy se echó a reír y tomó su mano entre sus dedos para acariciar sus nudillos con el pulgar. Se inclinó un poco y Teddy pudo sentir su respiración tibia en el cuello.  
—Estás muy tenso —comentó Billy, acariciándole la espalda. Teddy se relajó ante su contacto.  
—No quiero hacer esto. Sé que no voy a ganar, así que preferiría ahorrarme la molestia —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni siquiera sé que debe hacer un presidente.  
Billy rió.  
—Dan discursos y pierden el tiempo en una sala de juntas. Son guays… exceptuando al pelmazo de Greg, obvio. Creo que, si ganas, harás un buen trabajo.  
Teddy lo miró como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.  
— ¿Y qué pasa con el equipo? Si tengo deberes extracurriculares, cómo lidiaré con las dos cosas a la vez. No soy Tommy.  
—Gracias al cielo.  
Intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír. Ah, si todo fueras tan simple como reír y reír y ya.

El día siguiente, en las puertas de los casilleros de ambos apareció pintada la palabra "marica" con letras grandes y rojas. Billy se encargó de eliminarlas cuando nadie veía y de hacer que Greg se tirara la leche encima a la hora del almuerzo. Teddy sólo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

* * *

El día de la presentación de los discursos de campaña, Teddy se sintió capaz de vomitar. Billy lo besó tras bambalinas —delante de Greg, que se aseguró de poner su mejor mueca de asco ante el gesto— y le aseguró que todo iría bien. Teddy le sonrió antes de salir al auditorio.  
Por supuesto que nada salió bien.  
Durante la noche había permanecido despierto imaginando todas las sorpresas posibles que Greg podía haber planeado para él, desde una cubeta con sangre de cerdo colgando sobre su cabeza hasta su identidad como "mutante" revelada a todos los presentes en el auditorio escolar, pero ciertamente nunca le pasó por la cabeza algo como eso.  
Caminó por el estrado de madera hasta el atril, aflojó el nudo de su corbata con los dedos y se aclaró la garganta. Acomodó su boca delante del micrófono y se presentó. Iba a comenzar a leer su discurso cuando el techo sobre su cabeza se rompió, dejando caer una lluvia de escombros sobre el atril. Se alejó justo a tiempo, evitando ser alcanzado por un ladrillo. La gente en el auditorio comenzó a gritar y a ponerse de pie, desesperados por huir.  
Un robot de tres metros cayó por el hueco, directo sobre el atril y el discurso de Teddy y, antes de que Wiccan y Hulkling pudieran aparecer en la escena para salvar a todo el mundo, Iron Man entró volando por la puerta improvisada, luego, el Capitán América se descolgó a sus espaldas. Golpeó al robot con su escudo justo en el pecho y la máquina dejó de vibrar y zumbar; todas sus luces se apagaron. Iron Man la pateó fuera del estrado y se acercó al micrófono del atril astillado.  
—Sentimos la interrupción, eh… damas y caballeros. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Entrega de diplomas o una kermés? ¡Oh, presidencia estudiantil! —exclamó, emocionado.  
El Capitán se dio una palmada en la cara antes de apresurarse a recoger el robot. La gente en la sala se había quedado perpleja.  
Iron Man estiró una mano hacia Teddy, que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto en un rincón del auditorio semi derruido. Dio un paso tambaleante hacia Iron Man, que se inclinó para susurrar en su oído, lejos del micrófono:  
— ¿Te conozco?  
Teddy asintió.  
—Young A.  
—Oh —Iron Man le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y tiró de él hacia el micrófono—. Voten por éste muchacho, estoy seguro de que tiene un sentido de la justicia muy marcado, ¿cierto, Cap? —El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada y salió del lugar con el robot a cuestas—. Oh, discúlpenlo, le tiene fobia a los escenarios desde sus tiempos como bailarina de can-can —la audiencia río. Incluso Teddy sonrió—. Lamentamos mucho haberlos interrumpido y haber destrozado tu discurso, muchacho. Sí, eh, bueno, ¡adiós! —y salió volando por el hueco en el techo.  
Teddy se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos: ¿así se sentiría ser avergonzado por tus padres en público?

* * *

— ¿Ganaste? —le preguntó Tony Stark la siguiente vez que se vieron, sentados al comedor de la mansión, rodeados por un montón de héroes.  
Teddy se puso rojo y consideró la posibilidad de ahogarse en su cuenco de cereal.  
Billy respondió por él, furioso.  
—Oh, sí, ganó. Incluso los padres de familia que oyeron el elocuente discurso a su favor de parte de Iron Man votaron por él.  
— ¡Qué bien! Ahora dejemos de hablar antes de que llegue el famoso "pero".  
—Pero —siguió Billy— le dejó el sitio al tarado de Greg porque creyó que había hecho trampa.  
— ¡Ya Billy! —exclamó Teddy, avergonzado.  
—Yo escribí el discurso destruido, por cierto —comentó, regalándole una mirada furibunda a Tony, que lo ignoró.  
—La mitad. Y quizá fue mejor que se hiciera pedazos antes de que leyera el párrafo sobre los Transformers —le recordó Teddy.  
De nuevo, se miraron largo rato antes de echarse a reír y Tony se unió sólo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **Medidas desesperadas**

 **A Wiccan se le detiene el corazón durante la batalla. Es el deber de Hawkeye reanimarlo.**

* * *

La arquera estaba en el ojo del huracán cuando un ataque salió de la nada, dirigiéndose a ella. Saltó, pretendiendo alejarse del montículo de rocas donde estaba parada, pero cayó de rodillas dolorosamente al quedarse su bota atorada. El arco cayó de sus manos y su traje se rompió; sus rótulas se cubrieron de sangre. Cerró los ojos y esperó — ¿qué tan malo podía ser, pff, ser rostizado por un rayo láser? Tenía muslos de ensueño, seguro sería un buen aperitivo para alguien…—.

Pero el ataque jamás llegó.

Un domo de magia azul apareció en el cielo y los rayos laser impactaron contra él, estallando como pequeñas versiones de la bomba atómica al hacer contacto. Lamentablemente, formaron un choque de fuerza que golpeó también a Wiccan y lo envió volando directo al suelo.

Durante un instante, Hawkeye creyó que el brujo sería capaz de levantar el vuelo antes de golpear las rocas o que una nube esponjosa aparecería por obra del cielo para atraparlo, pero no fue así.

El cuerpo de Wiccan chocó con el suelo y produjo un sonido similar al de una estatua de hielo rompiéndose. Asustada, Hawkeye luchó por liberar su bota y, en cuanto lo logró, corrió hacia su amigo y compañero, derrumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

— ¡Wiccan! —exclamó, tomándolo en brazos y dándole vuelta: tenía un enorme chichón sangrante en la frente, pero eso era lo de menos. Hawkeye se inclinó para colocar su mejilla contra la boca y nariz del mago, que no estaba respirando—. ¡William Kaplan, si te mueres, te mato! —exclamó, antes de recostar a su amigo en la grava que cubría el piso, abrirle la boca y taparle la nariz con los dedos.

Eso sería lo más cerca que Billy Kaplan estaría de besar a una chica en su vida, supuso.

— ¡Hey! —gruñó una voz sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que una gran sombra oscura y alada los cubrió: Kate no dejó de trabajar—. ¡Hawkeye, ¿qué ocurrió?! —gritó Hulkling, aterrizando a su lado. Corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de su novio…

Kate hizo una pausa.

— ¡Masaje cardiopulmonar! —exclamó, comenzando a temblar. Firme, se obligó a tranquilizarse.

No tuvo que repetirle sus instrucciones a Hulkling, que se apresuró a cambiar de forma —querían reanimar a Billy, no fracturarle toda la caja torácica a la vez— y apoyar las manos sobre el pecho del chico inconsciente, suplicándole que reaccionara.

Pronto, Kate se cansó y, a su alrededor, la batalla rugía sin descanso.

—No está funcionando —sentenció. Eso hizo que Teddy entrara en pánico.

— ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! —preguntó, aterrado.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior: ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Billy había caído? ¿Cuántos minutos? El rostro descompuesto de Teddy le dijo que debía pensar el algo, rápido.

—N-no se me o-ocurre nada —dijo, con los dientes castañeando. Pero, en realidad, tenía algo en mente—. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte? —inquirió, hurgando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Los ojos de Teddy estaban rojos cuando la miró.

— ¿No estás pensando en nada que le haga más daño, cierto? —preguntó, nervioso.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

—Define "más".

Teddy tragó saliva y Kate le mostró su taser.

—Si su cuerpo puede soportar los suficientes voltios para azar un ganado completo, podrá con una descarga mínima… al menos, con la suficiente energía para reanimarle el corazón.

Teddy frunció el ceño.

—Éste es el tipo de cosa que te advierten "no intentar en casa" en los programas de televisión. Pero no hizo nada para impedir que Kate colocara el extremo electrificado del taser contra el pecho de Billy, pálido e inconsciente, y lo accionara.

Al principio, no ocurrió nada, el cuerpo de Billy ni siquiera se agitó. Los ojos de Teddy se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin embargo, pronto una chispa de energía manó de los dedos de Billy y chisporroteó hasta danzar en todos sus dedos. Teddy contempló el fenómeno, creyendo que estaba alucinando, pero pronto, la electricidad se expandió por los brazos del brujo y tanto Kate como Teddy tuvieron que alejarse para no freírse.

Rieron como idiotas cuando Billy comenzó a toser. Los rayos se extendieron por su torso como un simple juego de luz. Pronto, abrió los ojos, blancos y luminosos.

Teddy intentó evitar que su novio se incorporara de golpe, pero fue inútil: Billy se levantó, sentándose de golpe en la grava. Luminoso, se llevó una mano al pecho.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó.

Los rayos se detuvieron y los otros dos se apresuraron a abrazarlo.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —preguntó con voz gutural—. Primero, caminé por un túnel negro y, al llegar a la luz, creo que vi a mí abuel… ¡ay!

Kate, que lo había vuelto a electrocutar con su taser para que se callara, sonrió.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo, sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de las perlas saladas que resbalaban por el borde de su rostro—. Qué bueno que no estás muerto —comentó como quien habla del clima.


End file.
